It all started at the bar
by CLICK HERE FOR MORE STORIES
Summary: "I'm Ruka, you?" "Mikan" "Oh, well what is a young girl doing at Reo's? The strictest and most exclusive club in Japan." "I could say the same for you" "I'm not a girl" -Stranded by her boyfriend at a bar, Mikan doesn't know what to do. Until a certain blonde hair and blue eye boy sits down and tries to cheer her up. AU NxMxR Summary Inside


**I do not own Gakuen Alice, nor any of the characters. i only own the plot. **

**Summary: Mikan stranded at the most exclusive bars in all of Japan, by her jerk of a boyfriend, isn't sure what her next step should be. She's not sure how to get home and she still has to pay this bill. Her problems just keep stacking up, waiting to topple, until a certain blonde hair boy comes to cheer her up. AU though all characters still have their respective Alice's. **

* * *

The muffled sounds of loud moans and groans did nothing to help my sour mood. Here I am, a 15-year old girl, at one of the most exclusive bars in Japan, underaged and alone. Of course, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my sorry excuse of a boyfriend who stormed out after one of our fights, and left me stranded here, underaged and alone.

So what, if I started to talk to some guy? A very attractive guy, mind you, but still just some guy.

_He's the one who dragged me here and told me to have fun._

So what, if I ignored him the short time he was actually here?

_He's the one who kidnapped me and took me here against my own will and made me miss Johnny Depp's EXCLUSIVE interview_

So what, if I started to dance with the very attractive guy, I was talking too (stated above)?

_He was the one who was grinding against that slut, Luna, 2 days ago at graduation._

Seriously, I'm not even sure what we even fought about, but its really nothing new. When we were just friends, we used to fight over everything, no matter how small and pointless. It's how we connected. Once we became a couple, our arguments became less and less frequent, but still there, but now it was more flirting banter than anything. When we do have an actual argument, we just end up making out. But over the course of time, little things started to add up. My annoyance for him not putting down the toilet seat, my constant babbling, his coldness, my curiosity, his stubbornness, my stubbornness. All these things kept on piling up and were waiting to explode. Once they did, it always ended up in a month full of ignoring each other and cold glares, another month of missing each other, and then making out. Just like that, we decided to ignore the problem. We moved on.

Though those arguments were different. In all of them, he always ended up yelling back. This time, all he did was watch me with his cold, uncaring, red eyes, and walked off. Leaving me here wondering what to do. The guy I was dancing with earlier, ditched me for another girl and the bill for the drinks (**Ass**) and now I'm here alone, with no money and, oh yea, _underaged_. How could my life get worse?

"Um... Is this seat taken?"

Oh screw you life

I looked up from my self pity to be met with striking blue eyes, bright blonde hair, and a boy-ish smile. He looked around my age, but then again looks can be deceiving, and that would mean he is also alone and underaged. Maybe he wants to join my self-pity club.

I glared at him, though he wasn't the one I was pissed at. "So what if it is?"

"U-uhm, th-then I-I would go look for another one."

The boy seemed to gain some confidence at the end, and stopped stuttering and actually looked me in the eyes this time and not at his feet. Interesting

"Hmmm" I analyzed this boy, the oldest he could be was 21, which was how old you had to be to get in this club, and for some reason this guy didn't seem like a rule breaker. Then again, I wasn't really one myself. "No"

Confusion was evident in his eyes and face. His eyebrows scrunched up just a little and the corner of his lip went down. "Huh?"

I sighed. "The seat isn't taken, sit down if you want"

The boy smiled me a bright smile that almost blinded me and thanked me.

4 minutes of us sneaking glances at each other, he finally got the nerve to tap me on the arm.

With one of the most gorgeous smiles flashed my way, he introduced myself.

"I'm Ruka, you?"

I quirked an eyebrow, "no last name?"

"I'm not the type to give my full name to a stranger." Still holding that boy-ish smile, that made me want to melt

"Smart. Mikan"

"I said Ruka, not Mikan" the guy seemed amused by my not-so-mistake-mistake

"I mean, my name is Mikan, Ruka" I said, smirking in obvious amusement at the embarrassed boy.

"Oh, well what is a young girl doing at Reo's? The strictest and most exclusive club in Japan."

"I could say the same for you"

"I'm not a girl"

At this I cracked a smile

The boy seemed to be proud that he got me to smile, and I was grateful he did, I would hate this night to be wasted by my brooding.

2 hours later, I was still at Reo's, but instead of swallowing in self-pity, talking to Ruka no-last-name.

"Are you serious?" My disbelief must have shown on my face, because Ruka seemed amused at my question.

"Yea, my bunny almost gotten eaten by a chicken"

"What chicken eats bunnies?"

"Pyo does."

"Pyo?"

"It's the name of the chicken, the vet says that the chicken was just jealous"

"How does a chicken get jealous of a bunny?"

"Pyo is unique. Bigger and more sensitive then any other chicken, but he's really sweet."

I laughed at the loving look Ruka had while describing Pyo. It turns out, Ruka was obsessed with animals and animals were just as obsessed with him.

And till 12:00, all my problems were forgotten. There was no bill sitting right in front of me, not glaring bartender, no aching heart, no bar, and no cold, red eyed boy with jet black hair with anger problems.

Just this guy's blinding smile and striking blue eyes


End file.
